


Party Games and Party Hats

by snowgall



Series: LDWS 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Party Games, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: “Everyone’s here, so let’s start the festivities,” Pansy called, herding all the party-goers into a circle in the middle of the room. “Tonight’s game is ‘Sorting Hat Love Match’!”





	Party Games and Party Hats

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for LDWS week three was [_Sorting Hat_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1477669.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble had to be between 310 and 325 words in length.
> 
> Thanks so much to [**bixgirl1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being a terrific beta, and to [**alsike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsike) for her constant encouragement!

“Everyone’s here, so let’s start the festivities,” Pansy called, herding all the party-goers into a circle in the middle of the room. “Tonight’s game is ‘Sorting Hat Love Match’!”

Harry was curious as to how Pansy had managed to get hold of the Sorting Hat, but was only half-listening as she explained the rules of the game. It was no doubt just as silly as every other game, and almost certainly involved kissing. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get to kiss a boy this time.

“Okay, Draco. You’re going first.” Harry perked up. Draco was glaring daggers at Pansy, who looked remarkably unconcerned as she placed the Hat on his head.

“Gryffindor!” came the almost immediate pronouncement from the Hat.

There was a chorus of shocked “ooohs” from the group. Someone helpfully shouted, “Draco has a crush on a Gryffindor!”

_He what?_

Harry was stunned into silence, but everyone else was shouting out names left and right, trying to guess who it might be. One smart arse yelled “Hermione!” which made Ron look ready to commit murder. Draco was blushing wildly and looking nowhere but the floor.

Deciding that the consensus was on Parvati being Draco’s crush, Pansy handed her the Hat next.

“Hufflepuff!” was the Hat’s unhelpful response. This took the pressure off Draco for a while, as everyone tried to guess the identity of Parvati’s crush and the Hat made its way from Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw and finally back to Gryffindor, where Harry was made to suffer his turn.

He knew what the Hat would say, of course. The question was whether anyone else would guess what it meant.

Well there was nothing for it. He hoped the fact that Draco seemed to be holding his breath was a good sign. He placed the Hat on his head.

“Slytherin!”

Ron looked ready to commit murder for the second time that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, so long as it is actually constructive :) If you see any typos or other errors, feel free to let me know. I'm especially interested in any corrections for Americanisms that may have crept in.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you can [like and reblog it on tumblr](https://snowgall.tumblr.com/post/164913206728/ldws-drarry-drabble-3-party-games-and-party-hats) too :)


End file.
